


Scorpia's Choice Outtakes

by DividedWeFall88



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra (She-Ra) Leaves the Horde, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Embarrassed Adora (She-Ra), Emotional support animal, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Scorpia (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)'s A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-06 00:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21217373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DividedWeFall88/pseuds/DividedWeFall88
Summary: These are scenes and short stories that take place in the Scorpia's Choice universe.They occur during or after the events of the main story, and cover topics and issues not addressed in Scorpia's Choice itself (such as what happened to New Kyle, can Huntara actually seduce a queen, and of course what does Catra and Scorpia's relationship look like in practice).Here are the planned entries so far:1) Nightmares-Scorpia helps Catra deal with her night terrors.2) Scraps-the immediate aftermath of the orgy.





	1. Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> The following is a fan parody. She-Ra and the Princesses of Power is owned by Noelle Stevenson and DreamWorks and Licensed by Netflix. Please support the official release.

When they were both at the Scorpion-Cats home base, Catra and Scorpia slept in the most secure room of the spaceship. It was sound proofed, the only way in or out was a heavy metal door that it would have taken high explosives to bring down, and it could only be unlocked from the inside. Most of the gang assumed that the couple used such drastic methods so that no one would see what they did when they were intimate, and while that was a factor, the real reason was different.

Catra’s paranoia and pride wouldn’t allow anyone else to find out about her night terrors.

As a little girl Catra had often had vivid nightmares (usually about Shadow Weaver). But as Catra got older the nightmares became less and less frequent. Unfortunately, that had all changed recently.

The night terrors had returned about two weeks after Catra killed Shadow Weaver. When one of the gang members had heard Catra crying out in her sleep, Scorpia (knowing how much her girlfriend hated appearing weak) had played off the sounds her lover had made as a result of something kinky the couple were doing. 

The two were currently sleeping naked in a big bed that Scorpia had found in one of the spaceship’s storage rooms. Catra laying on top of Scorpia with the catgirl’s head resting between the bigger woman’s breasts. Catra moaning and crying out in her sleep as visions played out in her unconscious mind.

*****

Catra was running from Shadow Weaver.

She was six years old again, and the sorceress’s shadows seemed to be around every corner in the Fright Zone. The dark forms reaching for Catra wherever she turned, sending the little girl into a blind panic. Finally climbing to the highest point in the Fright Zone (Catra’s favorite spot) in an effort to get away, hoping to find her friend Adora there.

Adora was there waiting for Catra. Smiling happily as the catgirl approached. Catra leapt into her friend’s arms, sobbing in relief.

But as soon as Catra embraced Adora her friend began to change. Growing bigger and taller as her hair became longer and darker, her cadet’s clothes transforming into crimson robes, as a mask grew over her face. Within moments, the transformation was complete, and Shadow Weaver loomed over Catra.

“Foolish child you know that Adora won’t protect you from me…she always loved me more” the sorceress gloated as she reached for Catra, wrapping her hands around the little girl’s throat just as her shadows engulfed the child.

*****

Scorpia was woken up by Catra’s scream. 

Unfortunately the former Force Captain was all too familiar with this situation. Instantly waking up as she realized what was happening. Moving to awaken and comfort her girlfriend.

“Shhh…wake up Wildcat…you’re here in the Crimson Wastes with me…Shadow Weaver’s dead she can’t hurt you anymore” Scorpia told Catra as she got out of bed. Clutching the catgirl to her chest and gently rocking the smaller girl back and forth like a mother comforting her child.

Even though she wasn’t a big woman, Catra could normally dominate the space around her with her bravado and devil may care attitude. But Catra’s night terrors stripped that veneer of strength away, letting her fears and pain shine through. Showing just how badly Shadow Weaver had truly hurt Catra.

“Please don’t leave Scorpia…I couldn’t bare it if you left” the barely conscious Catra wept into the bigger woman’s shoulder.

“I’ll never leave Catra I promise” Scorpia reassured her friend.

“She promised she would never leave me too” Catra said hopelessly.

Scorpia didn’t have to ask who ‘she’ was. Even though neither of them had seen the blonde since Shadow Weaver died, Adora still cast a long shadow over Catra’s life. The same thing applied to the dead sorceress herself, and Scorpia sometimes felt like she was sharing Catra with Shadow Weaver’s ghost and Adora’s memory.

Eventually Scorpia calmed Catra down enough for the catgirl to go back to sleep. 

Scorpia laid her sleeping lover back down on the bed. Even though Catra was naked, Scorpia found nothing erotic but the image. Catra looked so small and fragile, the scorpion-princess wanted nothing more than to protect her friend from the things hurting her.

But for all her love and devotion, Scorpia couldn’t protect Catra from her own inner demons.

“It will be better tomorrow night” Scorpia told the unconscious Catra.

But even Scorpia didn’t really believe that.


	2. Scraps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra gets a new pet, as she (with Scorpia's help) continues to slowly recover from Shadow Weaver's abuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following is a fan parody. She-Ra and the Princesses of Power is owned by Noelle Stevenson and DreamWorks and Licensed by Netflix. Please support the official release.
> 
> This Chapter takes place the day after the Epilogue of Scorpia's Choice.

The day after the orgy Adora was in high spirits. Assuming that what had happened between her and Catra meant that the childhood friends had reconciled. Catra however, had a very different perspective.

“It never happened” the catgirl argued as she glared at Adora, rubbing her aching head as she tried to get over her hangover from the night before.

“What do you mean it never happened? You were there…you did that THING with your tongue and the stun baton” Adora answered with a blush (unlike virtually everyone there, the blonde was not hungover, having consumed very little alcohol before, during, or after the orgy).

“I WAS DRUNK! It it doesn’t count when you’re drunk!” Catra shot back, then stormed off. 

Catra retreated to the bedroom she and Scorpia shared. Ignoring Adora when she tried talking to Catra through the door. Refusing to leave her bedroom until Adora and her friends left.

*****

Adora came back a week later. This time She-Ra was alone except for her flying horse Swift Wind and the package she carried in her arms. Unfortunately once again Catra refused to talk to Adora.

Leaving Scorpia to deal with Adora. Normally the scorpion princess was more of a people person than Catra. But Scorpia felt a lot of resentment towards Adora at this point.

Adora for her part, didn’t understand what Scorpia’s problem with her was.

“I WOKE UP AND FOUND YOU ABOVE ME KISSING CATRA!” Scorpia angrily explained.

“It was her idea! Besides I kissed you too!” Adora replied defensively.

“That…that makes it worse Adora! How would you feel if you woke up and found somebody else having sex with your girlfriend!” Scorpia angrily told Adora as she glared down at the shorter girl.

“That wasn’t sex…we weren’t trying to make a baby” Adora answered as she stared defiantly at Scorpia. Refusing to be intimidated despite the other woman’s obvious anger, greater size, and fearsome stinger and claws (it helped that she had her magic sword within arms reach).

“What” Scorpia said in confusion.

“You need a man and a woman to have sex and make a baby…so nothing you, me, and Catra did together last week was sex” Adora explained as she remembered the Sex Ed she and Catra had gone through as kids.

Scorpia stared down at Adora in disbelief. Wondering why everybody seemed to idealize this girl. Meanwhile Adora continued to explain all the not-sex that she had had.

“I remember back before I left the Horde I learned that I could make Catra purr by touching her-.”

“I DON’T WANT TO HEAR ABOUT THAT!” Scorpia angrily interrupted.

“Why are you here?” Scorpia asked after she took a breath and calmed down.

“I wanted to speak to Catra and give her this” Adora explained as she reached down and picked up the wooden box that she had brought with her. Opening it to reveal a sleeping puppy, one that bore a strong resemblance to the dog that Shadow Weaver had murdered over a decade ago.

“That looks just like Catra’s dog Killer” Scorpia thought aloud.

“Oh I guess Catra told you about our old dog…she was so heartbroken when Killer ran away…when I saw this puppy a few days ago I thought of her” Adora explained, a bit upset that Catra was sharing their childhood secrets with somebody else (wondering why Scorpia was giving her such a weird look).

“So Catra never told Adora that Shadow Weaver killed their dog…I wonder if she was worried that Adora would take Shadow Weaver’s side and blame her if Adora knew the truth” Scorpia thought as she stared at the blonde. Wondering how often during Adora’s childhood people had lied to Shadow Weaver’s favorite to leave the girl blissfully unaware of what was really going on.

“I will show Catra the puppy…you can leave now” Scorpia firmly told Adora. Wanting to keep Catra away from the girl that had made her Wildcat feel weak and inferior so often in the past (and also feeling more than a bit jealous of all that Adora and Catra had shared). 

“I came here to see Catra” the blonde defiantly replied.

Scorpia responded by striking Adora with her tail. As the stinger hit Adora and pumped venom into her system the blonde lost her footing. Losing consciousness as she fell down.

The bigger woman picked Adora up and carried her outside. When she spotted She-Ra’s talking horse the princess told him that he and his mistress needed to leave NOW. Swift Wind objected at first but changed his mind after Scorpia made it clear that she would take both of them prisoner if Swift Wind and Adora didn’t leave immediately.

Scorpia and two of her minions were able to use rope to tie Adora to Swift Wind’s saddle (so that the sleeping girl wouldn’t fall off as soon as the Pegasus flew into the air). Feeling better once she saw She-Ra and her mount flying away. Wondering how Catra would feel about the puppy.

*****

“GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!” Catra yelled as soon as she saw the little dog. The puppy bringing back unpleasant memories of the way that Shadow Weaver had tormented her.

The little puppy cowered from the much bigger Catra’s obvious anger. Looking adorably pitiful as he tried to hide from the feline woman. Prompting Scorpia to leap to the animal’s defense.

“I don’t like Adora either but it’s not the puppy’s fault” Scorpia said as she stepped between Catra and the scared doggy.

“Whatever…just get him out of my sight” Catra said irritably.

Scorpia carefully picked up the puppy (her massive claws making such gentle work difficult). Carrying the unwanted animal away from Catra. Wondering just what she was supposed to do with the dog.

*****

Scorpia eventually decided to give the puppy to somebody else in the Scorpion-Cats. But to her surprise nobody wanted to adopt the animal. Unaware of the fact that members of the gang had gotten the impression that none of them were supposed to have dogs (thanks to Catra’s public freak out when presented with the puppy).

So for the next few days, Scorpia took care of the puppy. Trying to keep the unnamed dog out of Catra’s sight (although the catgirl kept catching glimpses of the puppy and did her best to ignore it).

In truth, Scorpia was on edge because of Adora and the rest of the Rebellion. Worried about when Adora and her friends would come back. Wondering if the blonde would want to fight or (worse) renew her relationship with Catra.

Imagining the athletic blonde as a seductive femme fatale out to take her Wildcat away from Scorpia.

Scorpia was thinking about such things when she lost track of the puppy. Not noticing the dog wandering away. Unaware of how close the animal was getting to Catra.

The leader of the Scorpion-Cats was eating when she heard a pitiful whine. Looking down as the cute puppy stared up at her with soulful eyes. The animal staring at her food with obvious hunger.

“What’re you looking at?” Catra said irritably.

The animal stared at Catra with literal puppy dog eyes, and the hardened warrior felt a twinge of something in her heart.

“Get out” Catra commanded the other people in the dining area.

The two other people in the room hesitated. They were both violent thugs, but it still seemed wrong to hurt a puppy. Only one of them had the nerve to actually say something though.

“Boss it’s just a puppy” the satyr protested.

Catra responded by cracking her whip. Hitting a spot just above the speaker’s head. Making the satyr lose his nerve and flee the area. The other occupant of the room giving Catra a nervous grin as he followed his friend out.

After making sure that nobody else was nearby, Catra turned back to the puppy.

“Here you go little guy” Catra said softly as she held out a piece of meat for the puppy.

The dog eagerly grabbed the food and scarfed it down.

*****

Although the satyr lacked the courage to actually try to defend the puppy from Catra, he was still motivated enough to tell Scorpia.

The princess rushed to the dining area. Afraid that she would find Catra doing something terrible to the puppy (assuming the little dog was even still alive).

But to Scorpia’s pleasant surprise she found Catra playing with the puppy.

“Who’s a good boy” Catra cooed as she petted the puppy, the unnamed animal happily wagging his tail as he butted his head against the catgirl’s hand.

Then Catra froze as Scorpia entered the dining area. Staring at the princess like the bigger woman had caught her doing something illicit.

“I can change my mind if I want to” Catra said defensively.

It was irrational but on some level Catra still expected to be mocked or punished for showing vulnerability. Life in the Horde was harsh, and children in it learned not to show weakness. Especially if they were the favorite punching bag of an authority figure like Shadow Weaver.

But Scorpia had a rare moment of inspiration, telling Catra “that makes sense…Shadow Weaver wouldn’t want you to have a dog.”

“FUCK SHADOW WEAVER! She’s dead so I don’t have to care what she would want anymore…this is my dog” Catra told her lover as she picked up the puppy and held him to her chest.

Scorpia smiled as she asked, “what do you want to name him.”

The first name that came to mind for Catra was Killer II, but she immediately rejected it (not wanting to be reminded of what Shadow Weaver had taken from her). Shrugging as she muttered “I don’t know.”

“How about Scraps…the little guy will eat pretty much anything” Scorpia suggested.

“That’s a stupid name” Catra said dismissively.

But Catra couldn’t think of anything better, so Scraps he remained.

*****

Over the next few days Catra carried the puppy with her pretty much everywhere. At first the members of the Scorpion-Cats weren’t sure what to make of their leader’s new behavior. But after awhile Scraps kind of became the gang’s unofficial mascot.

Laying in Catra’s lap when she sat in the captain’s chair and held court from the bridge, barking encouragement when two gang members had a friendly wrestling match, chasing a rat out of the kitchen to the cook’s vocal support, and generally being an adorable busybody.

He even watched once when Catra and Scorpia were making love, but to Scraps dismay Scorpia kicked him out of the bedroom at that point, describing his behavior as ‘creepy.’

About a week after giving Catra the puppy, Adora returned. This time she was accompanied by Princess Glimmer, Bow, Princess Frosta, and Princess Mermista. Adora was ready for a fight, and had already transformed into She-Ra when she and her comrades approached the wrecked spaceship that served as the Scorpion-Cats headquarters.

Catra had apparently let her guard down for once, because Adora and her friends were able to get close to the spaceship without her noticing. Catching Scorpia and Catra just as they were leaving the structure to take Scraps for a walk. Taking this opportunity to secretly observe her ex-best friend.

Catra threw a ball that the dog eagerly ran after. Giving the little guy an affectionate pat as he brought it back. Continuing to play fetch with the puppy until Scorpia put an arm around her shoulder and whispered something into Catra’s ear. The catgirl laughed and kissed Scorpia in response.

“She looks so…happy” Adora thought.

Of course Adora was glad that Catra (who had spent most of their childhood miserable and afraid) seemed so happy. But as a child whenever Adora had fantasized about her bright future, Catra was a part of it. Even after Adora left the Horde and Catra became an enemy, it was still about their relationship (Adora was the mighty champion of the Rebellion and Catra was the cunning commander of the Horde).

But now Adora was no longer part of Catra’s life, and the catgirl had never looked more happy or whole.

Could Catra really be better off without her? Adora uneasily wondered.

But Catra heard She-Ra’s unhappy sigh, staring right at the spot where Adora and her friends were hiding. Fearing an attack and calling out for the rest of the Scorpion-Cats to rally around their leader.

Part of Adora wanted to retreat at this point. Leave Catra to her happy new life (she felt like she owed Catra at least that much). But she had a duty to the Rebellion and the world, which meant that she had to put a stop to the Scorpion-Cats raiding Rebellion territory.

So She-Ra stood up straight and stepped forth to confront Catra once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this ended with Scorpia being jealous of the dog that Catra was now spending all her time with.  
But I changed it, both because I wanted a more lighthearted ending, and also because I don't think Scorpia would be that petty.
> 
> I also wanted to make sure I posted this before Season 4 dropped.
> 
> I am thinking about writing a proper sequel to Scorpia's Choice.  
It would basically be a multi-chapter story dealing with Catra reconciling with Adora as she and Scorpia are forced to fight alongside the rebels.
> 
> I have 3 main ideas for that in my head right now.  
1) Some valuable natural resource is discovered in the Crimson Wastes and now the Horde wants to conquer the area to get that resource, forcing the Scorpion-Cats to turn to Rebellion for aid.  
2) Scorpia or Catra become terminally ill and only magic can save her, forcing the healthy one to approach their enemies for aid.  
3) Entrapta finally gets the portal working properly and the GALACTIC Horde invades Etheria, appearing ready, able, and willing to quickly conquer the entire planet.
> 
> I also have another unrelated She-Ra fanfic idea.
> 
> Tyrion Lannister (from Game of Thrones), Nebula (from Guardians of the Galaxy), Prince Zuko (from Avatar: The Last Airbender), and Catra all walk into a bar...

**Author's Note:**

> That turned out a bit more depressing than I intended, but the point is that even though Catra has escaped the tyranny of Shadow Weaver and the Horde, the mental scars they inflicted still linger. 
> 
> Can she get better...yes but it will be a long and difficult process (at least in this setting, Catra has a loyal friend and lover to help her get through that).
> 
> Scraps (which I am already working on) won't be nearly as dark, and the story after that (assuming that I ever get around to writing it) will cover a bit of Culture Shock for Scorpia and Catra, now that their living outside the Horde.


End file.
